


Meesa So Hornissa

by cowboychris



Series: A Series of Essays on the Relativity of Morality [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Caves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychris/pseuds/cowboychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the near distant future, Earth has become more of a shit hole than it already was. However, President Crustings Tringus XV has created the "Cave Dwelling Act of 42069 BC (before cannabis)." This law requires every living thing to be put in a cave. There are caves for everyone and everyone belongs in their cave. One a year, there is a holy holiday called "light day." This is when people leave their caves to soak in the vitamin D and light a good toke. </p><p>This tells the story of one fierce Gungan Daddy named Daddy Binks. He was a legend -- a myth, if you will. Tales of him spread throughout the entire cave systems of the world. His massive lightsaber was the biggest gossip around. Daddy Binks lived in a reserved cave system only for legends called the "Pimp Caves." This is his tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meesa So Hornissa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia/gifts).



> this was written for a friend. she's a huge fan of daddy binks and asked me to write this. please enjoy.

In the near distant future, Earth has become more of a shit hole than it already was. However, President Crustings Tringus XV has created the "Cave Dwelling Act of 42069 BC (before cannabis)." This law requires every living thing to be put in a cave. There are caves for everyone and everyone belongs in their cave. One a year, there is a holy holiday called "light day." This is when people leave their caves to soak in the vitamin D and light a good toke. 

This tells the story of one fierce Gungan Daddy named Daddy Binks. He was a legend -- a myth, if you will. Tales of him spread throughout the entire cave systems of the world. His massive lightsaber was the biggest gossip around. Daddy Binks lived in a reserved cave system only for legends called the "Pimp Caves." Only the daddiest of daddies could reside here. 

Here we see Daddy Binks in his natural habitat. You are a bikini babe chilling around in his so-called "Pimp Cave." You only wear a bikini and you stroke Daddy Bink's moist elastic blaster every day all day. Needless to say, it is the dream job you always hoped for ever since you were a little child. Daddy Binks shows a little favoritism towards you, and allows you to stroke his jar jar binky longer than the other bikini babes. 

However, today is "Light Day." You finally get to see what Daddy Binks looks like, as you have only been blinded by the dark of the cave. But, Daddy Binks is the light of your life. Even so, you are excited to finally see Daddy Bink's true form. Finally the time has come to lay your weak baby eyes on his magnificent body. 

Daddy Binks emerges from his "Pimp Cave," finally reaching the light. He is crawling on his hands, as he is too weak from all the LOVIN' that he has endured since the last the "Light Day." You are right on his heels, ready to feast your eyes on his delicious ankle meat. Finally, he reaches the light and you are able to see what he truly looks like. 

He is shriveled and pale, his skin flaking yet moist at the same time. He is covered in scabs and patches of diseased flesh. You can see his withered bones through his thin skin. His long weird elephant ears have grown thin like brown paper bags. His eye stalks has grown shriveled and brittle, one of them breaks off and falls on the grass in a puff of dust and weed. His tongue is infected and emaciated, with several boils leaking pus. Yet, he is still flawless in your bikini babe eyes. 

You notice that he is wearing a chastity belt. 

"Daddy Binks..." The bikini babes drawl from behind you. "Why are you wearing that silly thing?" 

"Now now meesa bikini babes." Daddy Binks coos seductively. "Yousa must find the key in order to get the treasure." Binky cood with a wink that got you all hot and bothered.

"But, daddy, where is the key?" Bikini Babe Emma asks. "How do we obtain your Jar Jar Binky?" 

"Ussa your imagination, bikini babes. Soon enough you will be able to suka meesa Jar Jar Binky." 

You feel determination bubble up inside of you. You must be the one to obtain the key. You must suka his Jar Jar Binky. The other four bikini babes start to search around the exterior of the cave for the key. Donald-Trump's-Severed-Head-Walking-Around-On-Spider-Legs Bikini Babe is searching in a vault of lube. His tiny frame got stuck in the lube and it filled his mouth as he went on another racist tirade against sand people. 

However, you are the superior bikini babe. You know exactly where to look. You stride over to your master Daddy Binks and flip him over. He coos out a surprised "Oooh!" as you flip him onto his stomach. Once you have achieved that, you look at the chastity belt. You see a hole in the back where his butthole is assumed to be. Though it can be assumed this is hole to defecate through, you have other ideas. Daddy Binks is a smart Gungan. He's not the most powerful Sith Lord for no reason. He would hide the key somewhere where no bikini babe would dare to venture without permission from daddy, however, you are not like the other bikini babes. You are daddy's favorite. 

You plunge your entire hand up the hole and straight into Daddy Bink's succulent juicy bungus asshole. It is warm, stiflingly warm, you feel the third-degree burns starting to form on your fist. You search around in his infernal puckering void of an asshole, trying to reach for the key. This is the hellfire that the saints wrote of, you realize. You finally feel your fingers wrap around metal, burning hot metal, and you scream as you retract your fist from his hellish bunghole. You hold the key in your hand, triumphant. The other bikini babes shoot daggers at you with their eyes. 

You turn over Daddy Binks with shaking hands, arousal running through you. You put the key in the keyhole for the chastity belt and unlock it. Jar jar coos out a purr.

"You put the keesa in the meesa. Now you will get to suka meesa piece 'a meatza." Daddy Binks coos. "Meesa so horneesa." 

The chastity belt falls off easily and revels a garter belt under the layer of metal. He is also wearing a thong with an American flag on it. God bless America. Jar Jar created America.You slip that little thong over his meaty thighs and release The Monster TM. Daddy Bink's massive dong springs out. It is at least three times the size of him. He directs it towards your large dripping mouth. You practically inhale his massive dong, all of your throat is blocked and you can't breathe at all. You feel your intestines being crushed by his massive dick, but you don't care. You do it for Daddy Binks. You hear the voice of Palpatine whisper in your head "Do it." He says softly. "Take his massive girth in stride." 

You do it, alright. You really do it. His dick is moist and his skin is wrinkled, and the winkles are enveloping you. But you do it. You do it for both Palpatine and Daddy Binks. But more for Daddy Binks. He is your savior, everything pure in this world. There is nothing wrong with him. He is pure goodness. The prequels were the best movies in the Star Wars franchise. Jar jar reads your mind and hears this and he coos in delight as he realizes your affection.

After he is done crushing your windpipe he moves on to fuck you straight in the bumhole. He is really fuckin' that bumhole. There is no doubt that the bumhole is being fucked by none other than Daddy Jar Jar "Wolverine" Binks, the Vietnam war hero. You butt begins to bleed from how hard he is frickin' your bumhole. Blood is everywhere. You endure it for Daddy Binks. You would do anything for him. 

Daddy Binks begins to tense up and you know he is close. You have never seen him orgasm before, it is unknown what would come out if he did. He further tenses up, and you realize that something is horribly, horribly wrong. His withered eyes are filled with pain and you can see that he realizes the severity of the situation. The end is near.

"Daddy Binks? Are you okay?" You ask, concern lacing your voice. "Is the sun too much for you?" 

"No, no, meesa okay." Daddy Bink coos. His face continues to scrunch up, though. You can tell that he's in pain. 

"Daddy Binks, if this too much for you you don't need to give me cummies." 

"Meesa must do this... Meesa must give it up..." 

"What are you talking about, Daddy Binks?" You ask, panicked. "Please, don't give me cummies if it will hurt you!" 

Jar jar Daddy "Crusher" XIV Binko Dinko's voice suddenly becomes deadly serious. "The prophecy must be fulfilled".

 

Daddy Binks continues to give you cummies anyway, grunting in pain. You soon feel a large object rising from inside of his massive dong. It is triangular in shape, but is obviously very sharp. It is cutting up Daddy Bink's insides and blood spurts from his peehole. The blood rains down as Daddy Binks convulses violently. The blood continues to pool up in your asshole. It is warm and pleasant but it hurts to know it is coming from your Daddy Binks.

Finally, he collapses with a final shudder. You can feel as the rest of his body crumbles into ash and dust. Jar Jar "Fuckeroni" Succ Fucc Binko Daddy Gun is now dead. The galaxy is free. Something is now lodged in your asshole. You push off Daddy Binks and reach inside your asshole to pull out an entire Dorito. It is cool-ranch flavored. 

The other bikini babes are watching in horror, staring at the dead body at their beloved Daddy. You take this opportunity to eat the Dorito, crunching it and swallowing it, savoring the sweet taste of your late Daddy Binks. You begin to feel power increase within you and realize Daddy Binks didn't just cum out an ordinary Dorito. It was the Dorito of Youth. Daddy Bink gave you the gift of eternal youth and immortality. A tear runs down your blood-stained face. 

"I love you Daddy Binks." You whisper as you clutch the discarded garter belt. The other bikini babes are crying over Daddy Bink's dead and bloody body. This is a Light Day you will never forget.


End file.
